tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Safiya Weasley
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and is an extra charatcer. |Title = * |Signature = |Died = |alias = |hidep = |species = Human |gender = Female |height = 5'7" |hair = Black |eyes = Brown |skin = Light |hidef = |family = * Marisol Weasley (née Molinero) (mother) * Jacob Weasley (father) * Mateo Weasley (brother) * Hermione Granger (sister-in-law, get fucked ron) * Azra Chambers (sister) * Sebastian Chambers (brother-in-law) * Evita Weasley (sister) * Faizel Weasley (brother) * Luciano Weasley (brother) * Zahra Weasley (twin sister) * Artemio Molinero (maternal grandfather) † * Zuhaira Molinero (née Antar) (maternal grandmother) * Ali Antar (cousin, once removed) * Zakiya Antar (née Nazari) (cousin, once removed-in-law) † * Nizar Antar (maternal second cousin) * Khayri Antar (paternal great uncle) † * Faiza Antar (née Yahmi) (maternal great aunt, by marriage) † * Apolonia Cardozo (née Molinero) (maternal great-aunt) * Sebastián Cardozo (maternal great-uncle, by marriage) * Álvaro Cardozo (maternal cousin, once removed) * Donato Cardozo (second cousin) * Arthur Weasley (uncle) * Molly Weasley (née ) (aunt, by marriage) * Bill Weasley (cousin) * Fleur Weasley (née ) (cousin-in-law) * Charlie Weasley (cousin) * Nick Weasley (née McIntyre) (cousin-in-law) * Edward Weasley (cousin) * Hope Weasley (née Sinclair) (cousin-in-law) * Percy Weasley (cousin) † * George Weasley (cousin) * Lasse Weasley (né Karppinen) (cousin-in-law) * Silja Weasley (cousin, once removed) * Mikael Weasley (cousin, once removed) * Madeline Weasley (cousin, once removed) * Fred Weasley (cousin) * Bethan Weasley (née Venning) (cousin-in-law) * Ron Weasley (cousin) * Ginny Longbottom (née ) (cousin) * Neville Longbottom (cousin-in-law) * Stephen Weasley (cousin) * Molinero Family (paternal family) * (paternal family) * Antar Family * Friggidy fuck the rest for now |hidem = |Animagus = |Boggart = |Wand = Dogwood, 13", Wampus cat hair, tba |Patronus = |hidea = |House = Thunderbird |Loyalty = * Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ** Thunderbird ** Thunderbird Quidditch Team (beater) * Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (vaguely) ** Hufflepuff (vaguely) * (beater) * Xavier Mattern (fan of) * Family * Antar Family * |job = * for the ___ and the * Co-Manager of ' North American branch |hideg = -ddssdss |Riddikulus = }} Safiya "Saf" Calista Weasley (born 11th February 1980) is a born to Marisol and Jacob Weasley in Sayulita . She's the twin of Zahra Weasley and the younger sister of Mateo Weasley, Azra Weasley, Evita Weasley, Faizel Weasley and Luciano Weasley. Biography Early Life Ilvermorny Years Early Years Third Year Fourth Year Fifith Year Sixth Year Seventh Year Second Wizarding War Battle of Hogwarts Later Life Etymology Trivia Category:Thunderbird Category:Thunderbird Quidditch Team Category:Molinero Family Category:Antar Family Category:Weasley Family Category:The Weasleys Category:Lasse Weasley fan Category:Xavier Mattern fan Category:Ilvermorny Student Category:Ilvermorny-Hogwarts Exchange Category:Ilvermorny Alumni Category:Animagus Category:Unregistered Animagus Category:Grace01121922 Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Beaters Category:Beater Category:Professional Beaters Category:Spanish Speakers Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Anton Eriksson fan Category:Arabic Speakers Category:Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Category:Ruuben Linna fan Category:Jörgen Winther Fan Category:Flávio Simões fans